The corrugated metal plates are light in weight and can be made economically. As a result, they are widely used in building factories, gymnasiums, auditoriums, residential buildings, warehouses, etc.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional corrugated metal plate 10 is provided at one side thereof with a fastening seat 11 and at another side thereof with an insertion cap 12. In the processing of combining the corrugated metal plates 10, a saddle seat 15 is fastened by means of a screw 14 on a steel purlin 13 located at the connection point between two corrugated metal plates 10. The saddle seat 15 is urged by the fastening seat 11 of the corrugated metal plate 10 such that the saddle seat 15 and the fastening seat 11 are fastened by a screw 16. The insertion cap 12 of another corrugated metal plate 10 is retained by the fastening seat 11. The conventional connecting structure of the corrugated metal plate 10 described above has inherent shortcomings, which are expounded explicitly hereinafter.
It is costly and time-consuming to use the saddle seat 15 to support and fasten the connecting structure of the corrugated metal plates 10.
The fastening effect between the fastening seat 11 and the saddle seat 15 can be easily undermined by the corrugated metal plates 10 which are susceptible to expansion and contraction caused by the climatic factors, such as temperature fluctuation, sunlight, wind, rain, etc. In other words, the screws 14 and 16 which are used to fasten the fastening seat 11 and the saddle seat 15 are vulnerable to becoming loosened. Once the screws 14 and 16 have become loosened, the threaded holes, in which the screws 14 and 16 are received, are prone to an abrasion caused by oxidation, thereby resulting in a reduction in the service life span of the corrugated metal plates 10.